


Our Little Girl

by babynayeonie



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Reader-Insert, little!fem reader, mommy!moonbyul, mommy!solar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynayeonie/pseuds/babynayeonie
Summary: Your day to day life with your mommies Byulyi and Yongsun
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Reader, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Halloween Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea that came to me at midnight. I hope this is a story you all can enjoy! Let me know if you'd like a continuation!

You yawned as you tried to open your eyes, feeling particularly little that morning, after rubbing your eyes for a couple seconds, your vision was slightly blurred but you were finally able to take in your surroundings. You looked to your right, seeing your mommy Yongsun sleeping soundly next to you, her arms wrapped around you in a secure grip. You looked to your left, your other mommy Byulyi sleeping peacefully behind you, her arm supporting her head which confused you, she had a pillow didn't she?

You babbled quietly to yourself, not realising that Yongsun had woken up and was now watching you fondly. "Aigoo, so cute, aren't you Y/N?" You looked up at your mommy, blushing at the compliment. "Do you know what day it is today sweetheart?" You puffed you cheeks out as you thought, Yongsun giggling at the cuteness that seemed to naturally show in every single action you did. 

"Hallo'een!" You cheered, Byulyi stirring slightly.

"That's right baby! Such a smart girl, let's use our inside voices though, hmm? Don't wanna wake mommy up now, do we?" You shook your head.

"But what if I already am awake?" You gasped as you heard a voice, that was very thick with sleep, behind you. Byulyi could sense that she'd scared you a little and quickly apologised, she knew that you got startled easily while regressed. "Sorry darling, mommy didn't mean to scare you, forgive me?" You turned to face Byulyi.

"It otay mommy, I forgive 'ou" Byulyi smiled, opening her arms. Yongsun happily loosened her grip, allowing you to cuddle Byulyi, snuggling into her neck. Byulyi sighed happily, resting her chin on top of your head. Her eyebrows furrowed when she felt her shirt rubbing against her skin until she realised it was you who was suckling on it.

"Does somebody need their paci?" You nodded, Byulyi using an arm to reach back and grab the halloween themed pacifier she'd bought you not too long ago. She popped it into your mouth, smiling softly as she watched it bob up and down, also noticing your eyes starting to droop, signaling that you were about to fall back asleep. You felt Yongsun's warm hand rub circles into your back whilst Byulyi slowly patted your head. The two women giggled quietly as you quietly babbled nonsense, lulling yourself to sleep.

Yongsun sighed contentedly.

"Aren't we lucky to have her, Byul?"

"We really are Yong, we really are"


	2. Clingy baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel a little more clingy than usual today  
> (note: Byulyi and Yongsun are in a romantic relationship while the reader is a very close friend of theirs)

Yongsun stirred slightly as the sound of light cries coming through the baby monitor woke her up. She jolted slightly, rubbing her eyes as she quickly slipped out of bed, not forgetting to put on her fluffy slippers. Meanwhile you were in your crib, crying and whimpering as you woke up to neither of your mommies beside you. This rarely ever happened but you were significantly small the night before and both Yongsun and Byulyi thought it would be best to have you sleep in your crib. "Oh, my poor baby, don't cry sweetheart, mommy's here now" Yongsun quietly tried to calm you down, not hesitating to scoop you into her arms. 

You eventually calmed down, the feeling of your mommy caressing you hair quickly putting you at ease. "All better, honey?" She asked, you sniffled and nodded in response.

"Everything okay in here?" Byulyi's voice made both you and Yongsun turn to the doorway, Yongsun giggling at her girlfriend's bed hair. You cheered up quickly at the sight of your mommy in the doorway, babbling happily and making grabby hands for her.

"Aigoo, such a cutie pie, isn't that right Y/N?" Yongsun smiled fondly, handing you over to Byulyi. Byulyi bounced you lightly, grinning as you babbled enthusiastically. Yongsun smiled as she watched the two of you interact, the thought that you were comfortable with being in such a vulnerable headspace in front of her and Byulyi made her feel over the moon with happiness. 

Yongsun yawned, still a little sleepy as it was 6 am even though the idol was used to waking up much earlier. "Oh, seems like mommy's a bit sleepy little one, would you be okay with going back to sleep?" You whimpered, scared that you'd be put be into your crib again. "What's the matter, pumpkin? Are you not sleepy?" Byulyi asked.

"N...no cwib p'ease mommy..." Yongsun's facial expression softened.

"Aw...you poor thing, of course you can sleep with us sweetie, c'mon, let's go".

\----

You couldn't feel more at peace as you already felt, the warmth of both your mommies embraces making you drowsy. Just as both Yongsun and Byulyi thought you were asleep, a small whine escaped your lips. "Hmm? What's the matter, baby? Do you need an extra blankie?" You shook your head, nuzzling into Yongsun's chest, hoping that she would get the message. Yongsun quickly understood, lifting her shirt and bra, guiding your mouth towards her chest as she let you nurse quietly. She pulled the blanket over your head, covering you as she knew that was the way you liked it.

Eventually, Yongsun could feel your suckling start to slow down as you began to fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams, little one" she whispered.


	3. Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your mommies spend the night out Christmas shopping

You wriggled slightly as your mommy Yongsun buckled you into your stroller. "Is my baby ready for some Christmas shopping?" she asked. You giggled, babbling back a response. Yongsun smiled fondly, looking up at Byulyi as she walked in with a scarf and hat for you. "Oh silly mommy, I almost forgot your scarf and hat!". You pouted, thinking you were bundled up enough as you looked down at your jacket and fluffy blanket that laid in your lap, tucked in tight at the sides. 

"Why the pout little one?" Byulyi asked.

"Don wan scarf or hat mommy" Byulyi and Yongsun looked at each other, silently communicating. 

"Hmm..., we want to make sure you're warm, sweetheart, it's very cold tonight, do you think you can pick one?" Yongsun asked. You pondered quietly before pointing to the hat. "Hat it is then".

After getting your hat on, you babbled a question to Byulyi. She interpreted it as a question that had to do with whether you were leaving the house yet. "Yes baby, we're leaving now" you cheered in response. Yongsun giggled at your cuteness.

\----

The temperature dropped drastically as you were rolled outside, cold air immediately trying to seep into the cracks of your jacket. "Brrrr" you said, your cheeks and nose already starting to tint red.

"Aigoo, are you cold, darling? You're starting to look like Rudolf you know!" Byulyi chuckled. You didn't really respond to your mommies' comment, more focused on your senses as you went deeper into littlespace. You smiled to yourself as you could faintly hear your mommies talking though, they were using many big words that you were too hard for your tiny self to understand. You wiggled your toes, feeling the fuzzy fabric of your Ryan socks. You didn't realize that you were drooling and babbling until Byulyi made a comment on you being "a talkative little fluffball". You paid no mind to Yongsun gently wiping away your drool, babbling more nonsense that seemed to have something to do with Christmas.

"Oh? Are you talking about Santa?" Yongsun asked. You giggled and nodded. "What about Santa Y/N?"

"Cookies!"

"Oh? Are you gonna leave cookies for Santa, baby?" Yongsun asked, you nodded enthusiastically in response. "Aww, so cute, aren't you?". You blushed, covering your face as you got shy whilst both Yongsun and Byulyi chuckled at your cuteness for the nth time that evening.

\----

Your face lit up as you were rolled into one of the many Christmas shopped, the golden fairy lights blowing your mind. You pointed at them and bounced around in your seat. "Mommy wook!" Yongsun giggled.

"Do you like the lights, sweetie? Can you tell mommy what colour they are?" 

"Mmm....yewwow?" 

"That's right! Good girl!" You beamed back at your mommy as the three of you continue to look around the store.

"What do you think we should buy manager oppa?" Byulyi asked. 

"I'm not sure to be honest, maybe we should get him a mug?" Yongsun said. Both her and Byulyi looked down as they heard you start to whine. "What's the matter Y/N?" You whined back in response, wriggling as you desperately wanted to be freed from your stroller. Yongsun and Byulyi looked at each, silently communicating once again. "Y/N-ah listen to mommy okay? I'll let you out but you must always be holding me or Byul's hand, okay?" you nodded in response. 

"'Es mommy" Yongsun smiled, praising your listening skills as she unbuckled you from the stroller. You giggled as you slid out easily, choosing to take your reindeer blanket blanket with you.

"Careful not to get your blanket dirty, honey" Byulyi said, you nodded as you waddled towards her and took her hand in yours. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" She asked, you nodded.

\----

A few more gifts later, you were starting to get tired. Your legs were achy, your body heat was starting to decline as well as your eyelids starting to droop. "Aigoo, sleepy baby Y/N" Yongsun cooed. You whined quietly, wanting nothing more than to be in your mommy's arms and suckling on her chest gently under the comfort of her duvet.

"We've only got a couple more people to buy for, should we continue or should we carry on tomorrow?" Yongsun pondered for awhile before deciding to continue, gently taking you from Byulyi and setting you back into the stroller.

"Mommy milk...." You whined quietly, making grabby hands for Yongsun. She bent down to your level and whispered in your ear.

"I know you want my milk, sweetheart but we aren't at home right now, think you can wait until we get home?" She asked. You pouted but nodded nonetheless.

\----

You didn't notice you were home until you smelt the familiar vanilla scent that were your mommies' favourite candles burning. "Y/N? Sorry to wake you honey but we're home now". Yongsun's sothing voice almost lulled you to sleep again although not quite. The rest of the night was a blur as Byulyi slowly undressed you and put you into your Christmas themed footie pyjamas, carrying you to her and Yongsun's bed afterwards where Yongsun was waiting, her top unbuttoned. You whined and made grabby hands again, the two chuckling quietly at your cuteness.

You sighed contently as you got what you'd been craving, Byulyi carefully draping the duvet over your head then cuddling up with you and Yongsun. "You were such a good girl for us today Y/N-ah,we're so proud of you". You smiled against your mommy's chest, slowly beginning to fall asleep. 

"Nini mommy" You said, turning as you say goodnight to Byulyi as well.

"Goodnight my sweet girl"

"Sweet dreams, Y/N-ah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get some more x-mas updates out, stay tuned!


	4. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your mommies are snowed in for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been occupying me so I'm sorry for not updating as often! I'll definitely try and update some more when I can but as always, thank you so much for reading <3

It was some time in the afternoon and surprisingly, you still weren't up yet. Wheein and Hyejin had been over last night so Yongsun figured you were just tired from all the playing you did. In reality, you had been awake for a couple minutes already but you couldn't be bothered to get up, considering that you were perfectly happy in the warm comfort of your crib. Yongsun was watching you fondly from the rocking chair while she looked over some new song lyrics she'd been sent. She looked over as she heard the door open, giggling as Byulyi waddled over, obviously freezing as she'd come back from the outside. 

"I'm guessing it wasn't the warmest outside?" she asked.

"Going outside without a coat wasn't the smartest idea" Byulyi replied.

"Well I did tell you to put one on so that's on you for not listening to me" Byulyi pouted, walking over to Yongsun. "Don't you dare even think about touching me with your ice cold hands, Byul-ah" Byulyi laughed and cupped Yongsun's cheeks, laughing even harder as the older woman shrieked. Both looked over when they heard a small giggle, smiling as they found you, in your footie pyjamas, your small hands holding the crib bars.

"Well good afternoon to you, sweetie, how long have you been awake?" Yongsun asked. Your current headspace only allowed you to babble back a response causing your mommy to grin back at you. "Ah, I see, is my tiny baby hungry?" you nodded. "Looks like this little one needs a bottle, hm?" You made grabby hands for your mommy and she happily obliged, lifting you up and out of your crib and onto her hip.

\-----

Yongsun carried you into the kitchen, jumping slightly when she realised Byulyi was there. She must've slipped out while Yongsun was talking to you, though you were too busy babbling and playing with your mommy's hair. Soon enough you were cradled in Yongsun's arms, drinking from your bottle as you watched the snow fall. "Enjoying the snow, little one?" Byulyi asked. You made a happy noise in response, giggling as she softly booped your nose. 

Byulyi's angry stomach interrupted the soft moment causing everyone to burst into a fit of giggles. "Sorry baby, I didn't realise that I haven't had my lunch yet" Yongsun shook her head.

"I can already hear you telling me that you want kimchi fried rice, you know" Byulyi sighed dramatically.

"Ah..Yong you know me too well" Yongsun rolled her eyes playfully, carefully handing you over to Byulyi. Byulyi smiled down at you, occasionally pinching your cheeks softly and asking you question that only succeeded in making you feel smaller although you suppose that isn't such a bad thing.

\-----

The rest of the day went by smoothly, you were laid on the floor on a blanket surrounded by soft toys, cartoons being the soft background noise. "Are you enjoying playing with your toys, Y/N-ah?" You wanted to respond but it was kind of difficult considering you had your teething ring in your mouth and you were drooling all over it. You went for a simple smile instead, giggling as you ended drooling even more.

"Aigoo, what a cute little baby, isn't that right Y/N-ah?" You squealed as your cheeks immediately went red at the compliment.

Yongsun looked at Byulyi, smiling knowingly.


End file.
